magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Arkenian Goose
Golden geese are migratory creatures and in spring through summer they can be found all over the world. Come winter, they will travel to wherever they nested originally, be it in the cold north of Arkene like their cousins or in the tropical southern climates. There they raise their young, and if they choose to raise their young in an area that is too cold, golden geese can hatch and raise normal looking goslings. Despite their resistance to the unfortunate fate that can befall some Arkenian goslings, golden geese are still incredibly rare, valued for both their beautiful plumage and for their taste. As a result, adult geese are extremely protective of not only their eggs, but of their chosen nesting area, and these creatures can be especially vicious when defending their eggs and goslings. When it is not breeding season, these geese are loyal companions who enjoy traveling with their magi, and their temperature regulation abilities work for their magi even while the goose soars hundreds of feet overhead. Egg This golden egg is surprisingly warm. Hatchling Golden Arkenian goslings, unlike other avians, hatch as dry and fluffy as can be straight out of the egg. This might be due to the intense body heat that they radiate as soon as they hatch. It is not quite hot enough for magis to classify them as fire creatures, but they are uncomfortably warm to the touch, and their feet melt snow as they walk. Unlike their cousins who are born in frigid temperatures, goslings who were born in a warmer climate seem to have more control over their internal body heat, and need not eat snow to maintain control over it. There is also no risk of spontaneous combustion for these hardy goslings. Adult Like their Arkenian counterparts, upon reaching adulthood, the body temperature of a golden goose will return to a more normal temperature and never change. They appear completely immune to either extreme heat or cold, their body temperature completely constant at all times, and as a result these birds migrate all over the world no matter the climate. This power can extend to their magi, as well, which makes them fantastic traveling companions on journeys into dangerous climates. With an Arkenian goose at one’s side, a magi can venture into the northern wastes of Arkene or onto the slopes of a volcano without even feeling a temperature change. These creatures are graceful in flight despite their waddling awkwardness on the ground, and can soar for weeks. They enjoy travel and will nest all over the world rather than just in Arkene, although they are still careful about where they nest considering their golden plumage will at times attract predators or even thieves. Magi will often tie a ribbon around their necks to mark their bird. These birds are very proud of their ribbons when they get them, and always return with the ribbon without fail. Breeding Additional Information *No. 552 *Obtained: Breeding two Arkenian Geese. *Released: December 16th, 2014. *Artist: Tekla *Description: Raneth Category:2014 Creatures Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Hybrids Category:Winter Solstice Category:Birds Category:Arkenian Geese